For The Games
by APhoenixRising
Summary: A collection of drabbles for The Hogwarts Winter Games on HPFC. i. Marauders ii. Seamus/Lavender
1. Marauders

_**Written for the Hogwarts Winter Games: Biathlon, sprint**_

**A.N - This is also written for TheCompositionNotebook as a prize for one of my competitions.**

**Just Trying To Help**

'No way! No way in hell are you doing that!' shouted Remus. 'What are you even thinking?' James morphed back into human form, somewhat taken aback by the resentment coming from one of his best friends.

'Moony,' he started. 'Come on mate, it'll help you. Werewolves can't infect animals, we researched it.'

'You? Doing research? Now I know you've definitely gone round the ben-'

'We take great offence to that, Moony,' interrupted Sirius. 'We do work, all the time. How do you think we've made it to Fifth Year?'

'You copy me, all the time.'

'Ah, that's why. Thanks for clearing that up, mate.' Sirius clapped his friend on the shoulder, but was only met with an icy stare in return.

'We just thought it would help, Remus, honestly.' Peter joined the conversation, an outsider up until this point but Remus soon turned on him too.

'Help?! How on Earth does turning into Animagus help me?' Remus threw up his arms in exasperation. Why he was friends with the fools, he didn't know.

'Firstly,' started James, in an accurate impression of Professor McGonagall, 'like we said, you can't infect animals so we'd be safe. Secondly, Sirius and I are large enough to keep you in check and Peter can open up the passageway, what with... being small and all that. Finally, we all have cool nicknames too now. It wasn't fair that we got to call you Moony, and we were still James, Sirius and Peter. So now I introduce Prongs.' James bowed. 'Because of the prongs. Get it? Padfoot.' Sirius gave a regal wave. 'Because of the padded feet, and Wormtail-'

'Don't tell me. Is it because of the worm tail?' Remus said, in an extremely sarcastic tone.

'My tail is not wormlike!' Peter shouted.

'Uh, yeah it is.'

'No it's not!'

'Yeah, but it is, so stop complaining. You're just jealous because James and I are cool animals and you're a rat.'

'Am not.'

'Are too.'

'Am not.'

'Seriously, can you stop? There's no way you're coming with me every month, it's dangerous-'

'But what is danger, Remus?' said Sirius. 'It's nothing but calculated fun.'

'Fun! You have got to be kidding me?'

'Nope, Remus, we're coming with you. You can't stop us.'

'Yes, I can. I'm sorry, but I'm telling Dumbledore.' Before any of the other three could stop him, he left the Common Room leaving the three friends behind.

'Well, that went well,' remarked Sirius, as he lounged back into the armchair.

'You don't think he will actually tell, do you?' asked Peter, as he began to rub his hands together in a nervous gesture.

''Course he won't, Wormtail, don't worry.'

'James, for the last time my tail does not resemble a worm.'

'Well, clearly you're going to be in denial forever...' James pulled a textbook towards him. 'Anyways, when's the next full moon...'


	2. SeamusLavender

_**Written for the Hogwarts Games: Biathlon, pursuit and the OTP Boot Camp: kindly**_

**Three's a Party**

'So, Seamus, I was thinking...'

'That's never a good idea. Especially at this time of the morning.' Lavender hit him in the side, but quickly snuggled back into his chest. It was a Saturday morning and the couple had spent the previous night sipping hot chocolate and watching films.

'Oh shush you, Mr Everything-I-Think-Is-Perfect. Anyways, as I was going to say, don't you think it's a bit quiet around here? I think there should be some little feet pattering around...'

'You mean to say?' asked Seamus, his eyes wide.

'Yes! A puppy! Can we get a puppy, Shay? Please, please, please?' Lavender sat up and started bouncing on the bed excitedly. Seamus exhaled loudly, and leant back onto the pillows.

'If that's what you want, Lav... then ok. But Merlin, I thought you were going to say something else then.'

'Of course not, silly,' replied Lavender. 'I'm only twenty two. Now get changed, let's go get us a puppy!'

As the young couple neared the RSPCA centre in Exeter, Seamus couldn't help but get infected by the enthusiasm that his girlfriend showed. She pulled on his arm, dragging him towards the entrance. When they entered the building, a wall of noise met them: barking, yowling, squawking. The couple made there way over to the reception desk, where an old woman greeted them kindly.

'Sorry about the din, loves,' she said.

'Not a problem,' replied Seamus, keeping an eye on Lavender who was straining against his arm.

'How can I help you then?'

'We'd like to adopt. Can you show us the puppies up for adoption?' asked Lavender, as she finally turned her attention to the receptionist.

'Of course, dearies. Follow me.' The lady walked out from behind the desk and led the couple towards a set of large cages. 'These are the puppies that are currently with us. There's quite a large selection, with quite a few coming in from people who got them as Christmas presents but couldn't look after them.'

'That's horrible,' said Lavender, looking horror struck.

'That's the way it goes, lovely. Ok, I'm guessing a lovely, young couple like you two would be more interested in a lively puppy. Am I right?'

'Yes, I think so,' replied Seamus. He looked over at his girlfriend who nodded in agreement.

'Ok, this here is a springer spaniel puppy.' She gestured towards a small brown and white puppy. 'Came here six months ago, smallest of the litter and the only one left in here. He's ever so lively, brings a smile to all of the volunteers faces here.'

'Does he have a name?' questioned Lavender.

'No. If unspecified when they come in, they don't get named until they get adopted or have spent a year in here. Whichever comes first.'

'I love him!' squealed Lavender to Seamus. 'Can we?'

'If you want to?'

'Yes!' Lavender hugged her boyfriend. The old lady reached into the cage and lifted the puppy out, she handed him over to Seamus and stood back, letting him get used to the spaniel.

'What shall we call him?' asked Lavender, as she tickled him behind the ears.

'Smallest of the litter? Very lively? Looks like he could stick his nose in places that he shouldn't? It's got to be Colin right?'

Lavender looked back at him with tear-filled eyes. 'Colin it is.'


End file.
